


Change

by naght226



Series: Reach Your Dream [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, Engineer Alternate Universe, F/M, McLaren Crew Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: The 2011 season ended.Runa back to work at Woking again :)But she never expect if she would experience something new again. . .(set in winter break 2011)





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> In the last part, Runa have a beautiful night in her first time in Sao Paolo with 6 drivers because Jenson's dinner invitation.
> 
> So, what will happen in winter break? Will she have some happy memory again? ;)

First week of Winter Break. . .

        "So, I had analyzed it and. . ." Runa immediately stopped talking when someone was tapping her shoulder. She immediately looked back and found Jenson and Lewis who suddenly was standing behind her.

        "A bit busy today?" Jenson said with a grin.

         "Hello Jenson, hello Lewis Yeah, a bit. Like usual, doing some discussion about cars data. You guys have some works today?" Runa asked, smiling.

        "Yep, we will have a discussion with our race engineers" Lewis said.

        "We will leave you then, don’t want to screw up your work today Bye!" Jenson said with a comic smile and tapped Runa's shoulder again.

        "Bye" Runa replied with a grin. Then she resumed her conversation with one of the engineers in the data team.

@@@

        Runa was walking with Ed, talking excitedly about the data team meeting they had just done. As they have entered the cafetaria area, Runa sees Ed raising his hand at a glance. Like replying to someone's greeting.

       When Runa turned to the front, she could see Jenson and Lewis smiling at them both.

       "Here mate, join with us!" Jenson exclaimed, patting the empty seat beside him, smiling broadly at Ed and Runa.

They immediately approached the table and joined with Jenson and Lewis.

        "You guys have some works in factory today?" Ed asked with a smile.

        "Yeah, maybe until a few days" Jenson said, nodding.

        "Woah, you guys have so much to do then" Runa said with a grin.

        "Yeah, you can say that. Better like this if I can say, so we can really know the cars progress" added Lewis.

        "You guys already ordered your lunch?" Ed asked.

        "We had" they both said, nodding.

        "So, little fella, you want something?" Ed asked while turned to Runa.

        "Maybe just apple juice, I had my lunch" grinned Runa as she pulled out her lunch box from goody bag.

        "Alright," Ed said as he got up from his chair and headed for the counter.

        "Lunch box?" said Lewis curiously.

        "Uh-um" Runa replied, nodding and smiling.

        They chatting happily while enjoying their lunch. When Runa's finished her lunch, she immediately took out her tablet and began to continue a new half-finished design.

        "Continue your design?" Ed said with a glance and raised an eyebrow.

        "Yep" replied Runa, while still focused on the tablet screen.

        "For merchandise again?" Jenson asked.

        "Yes, this is merchandise design for new season" Runa said, smiling faintly.

        "You are designing our merchandise?" Lewis said, surprised.

       "Yes mate, you didn’t know? She helped the marketing team for merchandise design" Ed said, smiling amused at Lewis.

       "Really?" replied Lewis.

       "You saw our special edition merchandise in Japan, right? That was Runa's design" chimed Jenson.

       "I thought that the design of the marketing team, like always, that's why the design is really different, but how do you know it?" Lewis said, looking at Jenson and frowning slightly.

       "The marketing team told me when I saw them when sorting out our new merchandise, one of them said that's Runa who designed it" explained Jenson.

       "Wow! That's brilliant mate! You really have many talents, don’t you?" praised Lewis, in amazement.

        "Maybe" replied Runa lightly, grinning.

@@@

        Runa was enjoying her lunch as usual when suddenly someone stood beside her.

        "Already start your lunch?"

       Runa turned instantly to the man, who was smiling at her. She smiled back while staring at the man's blue eyes.

       "Yeah, you want to have a lunch too?" Runa asked, still staring at Jenson.

       "Yeah, I started feel hungry now" Jenson said as he sat in front of Runa.

       "Where is Lewis?" Runa asked, a little surprised because she didn’t see Lewis who was usually with Jenson.

       "He chose to have a lunch out there, he told me he wants to meet his friend. And where is Ed? Usually you always stick together with him" Jenson said with a smile.

       "He still talked with Peter, I think maybe he will have his lunch later" said Runa.

       "You guys really did hardwork" Jenson said, shook his head.

        "Not really. Beside, postponed our lunch still not enough to be labeled as hardwork. It's really hardwork when we must do some works all night long" Runa grinned.

        "That one really bloody hardwork" Jenson snorted. Makes Runa chuckle too.

        "You bring your own lunch again?" Jenson asked, when he saw Runa's lunch box.

        "Yeah, I'm always used to this you know, this was another way to save my wage" whispered Runa with a grin.

       "Really? So everyday you always bring your lunch from home?" Jenson said, surprised. Runa nodded and smiled broadly at him.

        "I think you're the unpredictable one" chuckled Jenson.

        "Really?" said Runa, not knowing what to say.

        "Yep" replied Jenson, with a comic smile.

Jenson immediately called one of the cafeteria waiters who was cleaning one of the tables to order lunch. While Runa still looking at him.

       "I thought you guys more prefer to have lunch outside the factory" Runa said bluntly.

        "Hmm?" Jenson murmured, still looking at the waiter who had just left their table.

        "I think all the drivers are always more prefer to have lunch outside the factory. Because, you know. . .outside there you will have better lunch" Runa said again.

Jenson suddenly snorted. Makes Runa frowning suddenly.

        "Well, yeah. . .that's right though. Outside there I can have a lunch that’s better than here. But first, I'm too lazy to go outside. Second, the foods taste in here it's not bad. So, why not to have lunch for several days in here?" Jenson said, smiling widely.

       "Well, that's very sensible" agreed Runa, grinning.

       When Jenson's order has arrived, they enjoying their lunch while chatting casually. In the middle of their lunch, while Runa staring at other direction, Jenson suddenly take a spoonful of Runa's lunch. Runa who caught what Jenson did from the corner of her eyes, suddenly turned back while Jenson was stuffing it into his mouth.

        "Jenson!" protested Runa.

        "Mm, your lunch is delicious! What is it?" Jenson said cheerily.

        Runa still staring at Jenson with a puzzled look, while Jenson smiling widely as he stared at Runa's lunch box.

        "Can I have it more?" grinned Jenson.

        "No! This is my lunch!" Runa stated, shaking her head.

        "We can barter" Jenson continued.

        "No! I don’t want it!" Runa replied sternly.

        "Hey, my lunch taste not that bad. Why you don’t want to barter it?" Jenson try to persuading Runa as he pretended to looked disappointed.

        "If that's not bad, then why you want to barter it?" Runa asked, frowning.

       "Because I think I've never eat food like yours. The taste is good but I can’t figure out what is that" Jenson said while pointing his fork.

       "This is one dish from my country. And, no. Even if you still insist, I don’t want to barter it" stated Runa.

       "Fine then" Jenson said with a sigh. Giving up.

      When Jenson focusing on his food again, Runa shook her head. Smiling faintly.

@@@

        "Still working in lunch time?"

        Runa lifted her face from her tablet, then grinned at Jenson who had just sat in front of her.

        "You know. . .this is the most effective way to do my job" replied Runa.

       "Yeah. . .I know, lil 'girl. But better for you to finish your lunch first and then you can continue your design" Jenson grinned.

       When Runa want to reply him, there was someone who called Runa.

        "There you are! Why you leave me?"

        Runa turned immediately and grinning at Ed who had just entered the cafetaria area. She can see Lewis too who stepping behind Ed.

        "You're still talked with Peter before. If I chose to wait you, it maybe decade later I can have my lunch. I'm really hungry" replied Runa, smiling teasingly.

        "Right, talk with Peter will lead us into deep conversations and you'll never know when it will end. Oh, hey mate! You already in here too" said Ed to Jenson as he reached the table.

        "Same like Runa, I'm already hungry. That's why I'm heading straight to here. Let's have lunch together, guys" Jenson said with a comic smile, as Lewis had reached the table too.

        "Right, I will check what they have today. I think even I can eat a whole chicken" sighed Ed and shook his head. Then headed toward the counter immediately.

The three of them just chuckled at Ed's words.

        "Come on buddy, get your lunch too!" Jenson said as he nudged Lewis's arm.

        "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll have bread and juice only" said Lewis.

        "Whatever then. Get it and we can enjoy our lunch time together" Jenson smiling comically. Lewis nodded and start to walking toward the counter.

In the end they have lunch together like the previous days, chatting while enjoying their lunch. When they were talking excitedly, suddenly Peter came to their table.

        "Have a nice lunch time everyone?" greeted Peter with a smile.

        "Yeah, mate. How about you? Already have lunch?" Jenson asked.

        "I think after this I can grab something for myself" Peter said, nodding.

        "By the way Ms. Safira, for our next engineer meeting you will do the presentation for data team" continued Peter.

Runa instantly fell silent, while Ed swallowed his lunch too fast and nearly chocked.

        "Me?" Runa said, pointing at herself, with a puzzled look.

        "Yes, you. You can do that, right?" said Peter.

        "Yes I can" Runa replied, still with a slightly surprised expression.

        "Good. Okay, see you later everyone" Peter excused himself, smiling at them then immediately walked away.

        "Bloody hell, mate. What happen to him?" Ed said, in surprised tone.

        "I don’t know. Why he choose me so suddenly to do that presentation?" Runa said, shook her head in surprise.

         "Well, that's mean I don’t need to do the presentation. Thanks, mate!" Ed snorted as he patted Runa’s shoulder.

        "Yeah, yeah. . .whatever. But I need some data from you for the presentation" said Runa.

        "Not a big deal. You can see it, I can sleep well the night before" grinned Ed. Runa rolled her eyes.

       "The next engineer meeting? That's two days from now, right?" Lewis asked.

       "Yes, it is" said Runa and Ed in unison.

       "Before Peter chose Runa, that's must be you who will do the presentation?" Jenson asked Ed.

        "Yes, at first that will be me do the presentation for data team. But suddenly Peter choose Runa to do that. I wondering why Peter change it so suddenly" Ed said as he looked thoughtful.

        "Even I more curious than you, Ed. What has struck him to change it so sudden?" Runa said, still have no idea.

        "Dunno, maybe he just want to know you can handle the presentation very well or not. Like a test, you know" said Ed, shrugged.

        "PPffff. . .a test. Right, I will studying so hard then before the presentation" Runa said sarcastically

        "Well, good luck for your test then" chimed Jenson, unable to hold his amused smile on Runa.

@@@

        Runa had just entered the meeting room and chose a chair between Ed and Tom like usual. When she saw Jenson and Lewis enter the meeting room.

        "Wait, so in today's meeting the drivers attend too?" Runa whispered to Ed, surprised.

        "I think yeah" nodded Ed, still looking at the drivers with a slightly surprised expression as well.

        "Why don’t you tell me anything?" Runa continued, frowning.

        "I don’t know about this too. No one told me if the drivers will attend this meeting" Ed replied.

        "Yeah, right" Runa said, sighing.

        The meeting starting with an explanation from Martin, and then followed by the presentation of each division along with discussions of what has been presented by each division. Until finally Runa's turn to do her presentation as a representative of the data team. Runa tries to present it as well as she can. She tried to explain all the results of the analysis that has been done from data team throughout this week. Until finally her presentation ended.

        "Okay, Ms. Safira. Thanks for your presentation. Any question?" asked Martin, looking at everyone in the room.

        Immediately, Dave raised his hand and Martin let Dave to ask Runa. Runa tried to answer Dave's questions as good as she could, glancing slightly at Peter and Ed, checking in case she answered inappropriately and could read a sign from their expression. But it turns out Dave was satisfied with Runa's answer and no one else asked, even Jenson and Lewis didn’t ask any questions. Martin nodded at Runa, then Runa returned to her chair and the meeting continued with the presentation from the next division.

        "I'm not bad, right?" Runa whispered to Ed.

        "Nope, you're really good" replied Ed.

        When the meeting was over, Runa immediately shutdown her laptop and was about to get up from her chair. But suddenly, Peter talk to her.

        "Ms. Safira, I want you to stay for a while" said Peter.

        Runa instantly stopped her hand from carry her bag, then sat back down.

        "You can go on, Ed" added Peter, as he see Ed looking questioningly at Runa.

        Ed tapped Runa's shoulders softly, then choose to leave the room with Tom. When one by one the people in the room had left, Runa could see who still stay are the race engineer along with the drivers, Peter and Martin. She frown slightly as she turns on her laptop again.

@@@

        "What happen then?"

        Runa immediately sat beside Ed, who had been waiting for her to return from the meeting.

        Runa just responded with a shrug.

        "What that's mean?" Ed asked, confused.

        "Well, I don’t know. Even I don’t understand what happened, Ed" Runa sighed.

        "Just tell me the whole story then" Ed said encouragingly.

Runa immediately told him what she did after Peter told her to stay in the room after the meeting was over.

        ". . .and I really didn’t know what they want. It felt like the usual discussion between engineers. Talked about all that I have explained in my presentation and they, I mean Martin and Peter, asked me some questions. After that Dave and Andy asked me too" explained Runa.

        "Anything weird about the questions?" Ed asked, frowning.

        "Nope, just the normal stuff. . .data engineer stuff" continued Runa.

Ed seems contemplating Runa's story.

        "What do you think?" Runa asked while looking at Ed, who was still thinking.

        "I don’t know, mate. Maybe it really was a test for you?" guesssed Ed, staring back at Runa.

        "For what? I think you're kidding when you said that before" Runa replied, surprised.

        "At first I really joked, but now I think they tested you. Dunno, maybe they’re planning something about you. Who knows?" said Ed.

        "Should I worried about it?" Runa asked uncertainly.

        "No, you shouldn’t. If they are really planning something for you, I believe that will be a good one. Just do anything with your best" Ed winked mischievously.

        "Fine then, if you say so" Runa replied, chuckled softly.

@@@

        After that meeting, they all paused from their work to enjoy the winter break. They returned to Woking in the second week of January. Runa start to busy again with her work with the data team and also discussed about the merchandise design with Lukas. While every lunch hour, she always had lunch with Ed. Jenson and Lewis joined them for lunch almost everyday. Make them communicated very often, have conversations about things that related with their work or just any little things. Sometimes the conversations between their lunches also inserted with jokes made by Ed and Jenson, making them laughing happily. Sometimes they teased Runa, especially Ed, who suddenly steal something from Runa's lunch box. Make Runa protest and the three of them laugh at Runa's response. Even so, their togetherness at lunch made Runa really enjoy her lunch hour.

        That afternoon, Runa had lunch in the cafetaria first because Ed was still doing a job with Tom and Peter. As always accompanied by a glass of juice and lunch box. When she was daydreaming as she watched the snow falling outside the window, she suddenly saw a glance of unknown hand move toward her lunch box.

When she turned suddenly, she could see Jenson biting her Ebi Furai.

        "Jenson!" Runa complained.

        "Just one. Um, really good!" Jenson said, closing his eyes as he chewed it. Looked really enjoyed the taste.

        "Geez, you can have your own lunch" continued Runa while pursing her lips as Jenson has opened his eyes. He just grinned.

        "Yeah, yeah. . .sorry then. How about I get you a dessert as my apologize?" offered Jenson.

        "A dessert?" Runa muttered in bewilderment.

        "Yep, choose what you want. I'll buy that for you as my apologize" Jenson nodded.

Runa still staring at Jenson with a puzzled look. Didn’t expect if Jenson suddenly want to order something for her.

        "How about chocolate cake? You don’t mind?" Jenson asked. Runa shook her head slowly.

        "Right, I'll order that then" Jenson smiling, then called one of the waiters.

A few minutes later when Ed and Lewis came to their table, they also suddenly picked up the Ebi Furai from Runa's lunch box.

        "Why you guys always steal my food?" Runa complained, glaring at Ed.

        "Because your lunch taste good, Runa. You really have skill in cooking" Ed grinned.

        "Yeah, Ed right. Her pasta has good taste too" chimed Lewis.

        "Her pasta?" muttered Ed.

        "That was when we were in Monza. We entered kitchen in motorhome and found Runa who was cooking her dinner. And we ended ate her pasta" explained Jenson, who was instantly responded by Lewis's snort.

        "Why don’t you cooked for me that day?" Ed said, raising his eyebrows.

        "You have your dinner with all the crew. I wasn’t eating anything that time" replied Runa.

        "By the way, you two must paid her with a cake now" teased Jenson.

        "Paid her with a cake? For what?" they both said confusedly.

        "For what you ate from her lunch box" Jenson chukled.

        "It's just one shrimp" Ed said, frowning.

        "Right, maybe next time I shouldn’t eat at the cafetaria" Runa said, shaking her head, astonished at them who like to tease her when they were eating together. They only responded Runa with grinning.

 

        "What your lunch today?" They asked with mischievous smile as they watched Runa put her lunch box on the table.

Runa immediately sighed, knowing what they would do once she opened her lunch box.

        She chose to grab the goody bag that she put under her chair, then pull something out and put it on the table.

        "Here, for you guys. But just today. You can’t ask me to do this everyday" Runa said, handing 3 lunch boxes at them.

The three men looked surprised as they looked at the lunch box, but suddenly they grinning at Runa.

        "Oh, Runa. You're really kind!" cried Ed cheerfully.

        "Wow! Thank you so much, little fella!" Lewis said.

        "You're our life saver" grinned Jenson.

        "Yeah, yeah. . .just eat it and I don’t want to hear any comment if the taste not good enough" said Runa while raising her eyebrows.

        "Pffff. . .you didn’t have any intention to take a revenge to us, right?" Ed snorted.

       "I believe I didn’t put something weird into it. But if something happen, I swear that's only coincidence" Runa said with flat expression. Makes them chuckle.

@@@

        January is almost over, all the staff at McLaren Technology Center remain preoccupied with all the work on car development in preparation of the new season. The engineers often meet on the sidelines of their daily work. Evaluate what they got in the last season and what they can do to improve the car's performance this season. Each of the improvements gained is valuable to them. Encourage them to keep on developing the car that will make their teams even better.

        That afternoon, Runa just came out of the engineer meeting with Ed while discussing what points they should achieve during the preparation for the new season. When suddenly there was one of the staff who approached them.

        "Safira, Mr. Denis waiting you in his office" the staff said suddenly.

      Runa exchanged confused glances with Ed, who looked surprised to hear that notice.

        "Right now?" said Runa, after pulling herself together.

        "Yes, right now" said the staff again.

        "Oh, okay, Thank you" replied Runa. The staff nodded and immediately left them.

        "Another job with Marketing Team?" Ed said, raising his eyebrows.

        "Don’t know. But I think if that's the case, won’t it be Lukas or Neale who will called me?" Runa said, in a surprised voice.

       "Oh, maybe he will make you as my replacement in the data team" teased Ed, smiling teasingly.

        "Really? Think you will really happy if that's become true!" Runa replied, raising an eyebrow.

        "Of course not! I more prefer if you have same level with me in the team. So we can be a golden duo in the data team" joked Ed, wiggling his eyebrows.

       "I think Ron still smart enough to make that happen. It won’t be turn out to be golden duo. More likes a disaster in the data team. I suppose Tom is really patient enough to make sure everything stabilized. Well, can’t give him more pressure if we become as same position in the data team. Can’t imagine that" Runa shook her head, making Ed snorting amusedly.

        "I'm not that bad, mate. You know, our team became more alive since you joined us. How can it be a disaster?" Ed said with an amused smile.

      "Alive! For god sake, Ed. How can you say that? All I remember was we always arguing, you teasing me and any thing that makes me punch or shout at you" Runa laughed.

      "Yeah, but that's all for good fun. And that's what make us as bestfriend" Ed said confidently and winking. Makes Runa roll her eyes.

      "Yeah, yeah. . .whatever Ed. I must go to Ron's now. See you later!" said Runa.

      "Told me if you have any good thing, kay?" exclaimed Ed, Runa just responded with a thumbs up.

 

       "Excuse me" said Runa, as he appeared in front of Ron Denis's room.

        "Ah, Ms. Safira. Come in, have a seat" Ron said, putting down the document he had just signed.

        Runa smiled as she went to the chair and sat down.

        "How your works today? Had an engineers meeting don’t you?" asked Ron lightly.

        "Yes, just finished the meeting. Hope all the result from today meeting can give us improvements for the car" Runa said with a nod.

        "Okay, Ms. Safira. I will make this to the point. Do you want a change?" asked Ron suddenly.

        "Change?" replied Runa, unable to hide her confusion.

@@@

The next day. . .

       Runa stared at the paper containing some long points, trying to read and understand it well. When finished, she immediately looked up and stared at some important people on her team: Ron Dennis, Martin Whitmarsh, Peter Podmorou, and Jonathan Neale.

        "Any questions, Ms. Safira?" asked Ron.

        "So, this Driver Assistant Contract, if I sign this I will be starting as Driver Assistant from pre season testing or when the season start?" Runa asked.

        "Since the pre season testing" Ron replied.

        "My top priority is to company the drivers?" Runa asked again.

        "Yes, that will be your top priority" said Ron.

        "And outside that, I still help the team data and the marketing team for design too?" continued Runa.

        "Yes you will, but it written on the contract that there will be some flexibility for those two jobdesk” said Ron.

       "My days-off will following the drivers schedule or still same like engineer schedule?" asked Runa.

       "If it’s normal condition, in Summer Break and Winter Break you only need to back to factory when the drivers come too. But, if there’s special condition and we need you to do more jobdesk in data team or to help designing with marketing team, we will give you notification before that" explained Ron.

        _"A chance to have more days-off then" continued Runa inside her head._

        "Can I meet the drivers first? I want to talk about this contract with them, if I can" said Runa.

        "Yes you can, Ms. Safira. I think you can meet them after they finished their discussion with their own race engineer" said Ron, glancing at Peter who nodded to Ron at once.

        "Right, and can I still have time to think after I meet the drivers and before I sign this contract?" Runa asked, making sure.

        "Sure, you can" said Ron.

        A few minutes later, Runa stepped out of Ron Dennis's room. She closed the door with thoughts that still filled her head. Then she walking at the corridor dreamily, stepping up automatically without really realizing what she was doing.

        As she was coming down the stairs, she paused for a moment. Suddenly, her consciousness was really coming back.

       She immediately turned to the steps leading upwards, and her pupils widening.

@@@

        Runa walking slowly toward one of the rooms on that floor. She grabbed the door handle, sighed slowly, then turned it around.

       "Excuse me" Runa said, opening the door.

 

       When she looked into the room, she could see Jenson and Lewis who looking at her.

 

        Runa momentarily fell silent, then smiled awkwardly, and opened the door wider.

        "Come in, mate. Have a seat" Jenson said.

        Runa stepped slowly and sat across from Jenson and Lewis. For a moment they just looked at each other, then finally Runa decided to try to talking.

       "Err. . .there's something I want to talk about with both of you" Runa said awkwardly.

        "Well, if you want to talk or say anything, it's okay. You have know your new job, right?" Jenson said, unable to hold back his smile, and Lewis also grinned.

       "Yeah, I've read that contract So, start from today, if I'm signing the contract after this. . .I'll be your assistant, right?" said Runa.

       "Driver Assistant If you said 'assistant' it's sounds more like an ordinary assistant. In your contract, maybe if you have read it carefully, it's still demand you to help us in data analysis" Jenson said with a big smile.

       "I know, i had read that carefully. I had asked Ron and Peter too about some details about my side job in that contract. And I think I need to ask you guys to make it more clear" Runa said while nodding.

       "Ask us then" Lewis said.

       "Okay, first is about **'to accompany the drivers** ' point. . .that is on track or. . ." said Runa.

        "Outside the track too. Like when, before or after the race we have spare time, you will accompany us" Jenson replied.

       _"Like in Brazil, you mean?" Runa continued in her head._

       "Right, I think I got it. Next point is **'to help the drivers in engineering task** '. . .how far that 'engineering task' i should involve?" Runa said.

       "That's more like to help us analyze the data. Yes, we know we have our race engineers. But, if it is necessary to have further explanation in that data analysis, we can ask you to give some help for us" Jenson said again.

       "Okay, and there's some point like ' **in some condition, I still part of the data engineer team and design team too, but in some flexibility job desk** '. Can you explain it more?" Runa asked.

        "Yes, so your contract now. . .your main job as Driver Assistant to help us and accompany us. In engineering term, your priority help in data explanation when we need it. If, only if it is really necessary and you're still not in condition to do your main job, the engineer team or marketing team can _'borrow'_ you to help them. But, beside that. . .in Summer and Winter break your job will be as Data Engineer. You know it, right?" explained Jenson.

       "Yeah, I know it. I've read that point. To think about it, it's more like I'm in new 'team' but I still as unofficial member in Data Team and Marketing Design Team" Runa said thoughtfully.

        "Yes, it is. Any objection from your contract?" asked Jenson.

        "Well, can I ask you to do something? I don’t mind to still help Data Team and Marketing Team in design job. But, can you make it clear to them so my job desk is really not clashing with each other? I think we need to make that agreement on paper, too" suggested Runa.

        "Okay, we will do that today. After this we can heading to meet Ron, Peter and Jonathan. So we can make it more clear together" Jenson replied, nodding.

      "Okay" Runa said, smiling.

      They immediately heading to Ron's room, to discuss a more complete agreement between Runa and the drivers. After all parties agreed on the assurance that Runa's job desk wouldn’t clash with each other, Runa also took the decision to directly sign the contract.

        "So, how's your feeling about your new job?" Jenson asked, as he had entered the elevator with Runa and Lewis.

       "Well, i think it will be some changes. But I mean. . .can’t be really hectic than engineer jobs, right?" Runa said, with an amused smile.

        "Well, i think you're right" Lewis said with a smile.

        "Hope everyone will keep their promise to arranging my jobdesk very well, so it will never clashing each other" Runa said thoughtfully.

       "There is an agreement about that on the paper, they should follow it" Jenson said.

       "Yeah, they wouldn’t break that agreement. If they do that, that's mean they break your contract and you can sue them legally" Lewis said, grinning.

       "Hope that will never happen. I don’t want any fuss in my job" Runa said with a small laugh to them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, start from now Runa will be a McLaren's Driver Assistant.
> 
> What exactly she will face from now on? :)


End file.
